Radio Espantoso
Radio Espantoso - это радиостанция в играх Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. На этой станции играет афро-латино-американскую тропическая музыка, начиная латино-джазом, заканчивая мамбо, сальсой, диско и латинским фанком. DJ станции в 1984 - Эктор Эрнандес; в 1986 — Пепе. Radio Espantoso предпочитают Кубинцы. Слово «espantoso» в переводе с испанского означает «ужасный» или «неприятный». Плейлист в GTA Vice City * Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" ("Let's Rejoice With My Combo") (1994) * Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" (2002)* * Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" ("I Saw You") (2002)* * Deodato - "Latin Flute" (1973) * Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tú" ("Mom, Dad, You") (1969) * Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" ("Chopped and Toasted") (1969) * Machito and his Afro-Cuban Orchestra - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" ("Mambo Much Mambo") (1952) * Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" ("Life Is A Lentil") (2002)* * Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" (1974) * Irakere - "Añunga Ñunga" (1980) ("Aguanile" в буклете) * Deodato - "Super Strut" (1973) * Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" (слово на языке науатль, означающее «место из кирпича») (1955) * Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" ("Eastern Maracaibo") (1957) * Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" ("Enjoyable Mambo") (1958) *песни были написаны специально для игры, исполнители вымышленные. Плейлист в GTA Vice City Stories * Ray Barretto – "Acid" (1968) * Pete Rodríguez' band – "I Like It Like That" (1967) * Tito Puente – "Oye Cómo Va" ("Listen How It Goes") (1963) * Bobby Valentín – "Mi Ritmo Es Bueno" ("My Rhythm Is Good") (1974) * Celia Cruz & Johnny Pacheco – "Químbara" (1974) * Héctor Lavoe – "Mi Gente" ("My People") (1975) * Eddie Palmieri & Ismael Quintana – "Revolt/La Libertad, Lógico" ("The Freedom, Logical") (1971) * Willie Colón & Héctor Lavoe – "El Malo" ("The Bad") (1967) Видео GTA Vice City Трек-лист Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" ("Let's Rejoice With My Combo") Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" ("I Saw You") Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Deodato - "Latin Flute" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tú" ("Mom, Dad, You") Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Machito and his Afro Cuban Orchestra - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" ("Life Is A Lentil") Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Irakere - "Añunga Ñunga" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Deodato - "Super Strut" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" ("Eastern Maracaibo") Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" ("Enjoyable Mambo") Радио полностью Файл:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Full radio Факты * После песни «Jamay» от Xavier Cugat и его оркестра в Vice City Пепе говорит «Ha hecho el otro día un come mierda italiano grasoso me trató de robar el carro cuando estaba manejando, ¿qué es eso, gente? Seguro que ese tipo no sabía con quién él estaba jugando, ¿ah? Here we go, more music!», что означает «После очередного дерьмового дня грязный итальянец пытался стащить мою машину, когда я ехал, что за дела, люди? Итак мы продолжаем, больше музыки!» , что подразумевает, что Томми Версетти пытался украсть у него машину; также понятно, что Пепе - это один из пещеходов в городе. * Несмотря на название, означающее «ужасный» или «неприятный», радиостанция очень популярна среди латино-американцев. * Песня "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" от Cachao 1994 года, что не соотносится к событиям игры (1986 год). * Песни Tres Apenas como eso - Yo Te Miré и Unaesta - La Vida es Una Lenteja ''играют внутри отеля "Оушен Вью" См. также * San Juan Sounds - радиостанция в ''Grand Theft Auto IV, которая также играет латино-американскую музыку. * East Los FM - радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto V, которая также играет латино-американскую музыку. de:Radio Espantoso en:Radio Espantoso es:Radio Espantoso pl:Radio Espantoso pt:Radio Espantoso Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Бизнес Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Stories